<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna be... by hkl_129</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297523">I wanna be...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkl_129/pseuds/hkl_129'>hkl_129</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Family, Gen, Halloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkl_129/pseuds/hkl_129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is called away for a case just before Halloween, but that didn't stop Henry from trying to be the best superhero just for the holiday. And when Penelope found out, she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to help in an emergency like this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau &amp; Henry LaMontagne, Penelope Garcia/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna be...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Anybody's Halloween cancelled because of Covid? Well, at least we can still imagine it in fanfictionland, right?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Thanks for babysitting Henry again while we go on the case, Pen. I really appreciate it." JJ said to Garcia as she dropped off Henry to his godmother's office.</p><p>"Oh Gumdrop, it's no problem. You just worry about solving this case before Halloween, so you can go trick or treating with him. Plus, this way I can spend lots of quality time with my favourite little godson." Garcia replied as she turned and tickled Henry's tummy, causing him to giggle. "We're going to have lots of fun! Aren't we, Henry?" she asked the almost 3 year old.</p><p>"Yea!" he giggled, and both women laughed at his excitement.</p><p>"Henry baby," JJ said as she knelt down to his height, "Be good for Aunt Penelope, okay?"</p><p>"I will, mommy." He smiled at her as he give her a big kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"I love you buddy." Kissing him on the forehead.</p><p>"I love you too, mommy." With one last hug, JJ left Garcia's office to join her team on the jet, glancing back to see Henry and Garcia waving at her, hopefully she could be back before Halloween.</p><hr/><p>"So, Henry my tiny man, what do you want to be for Halloween?"</p><p>"A superhero!" Pumping his fist in the air to showcase a classic superhero move.</p><p>Laughing, she asked, "Which one?"</p><p>Henry tilted his little head sideways, looking confused. "Superhero!"</p><p>Now it was Garcia's turn to look at him confused, "I know you want to be a superhero, Henry, but there are so many! Which superhero do you want to be?"</p><p>"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement.</p><p>Surprised at the sudden change of topic, Garcia looked around, half expecting JJ to be either on one of her screens or even miraculously in the office. "Mommy'a not here, sweetie. But she will be back as soon as she can." She promised him.</p><p>"No, Aunt Penny" Henry suddenly pouted, "Halloween superhero!"</p><p>"You want to be superman? Or Spider-Man?" Trying to suggest specifics so Henry could clarify for her.</p><p>"No! Mommy!" He cried out, getting a little upset that Garcia doesn't understand.</p><p>"Your mommy will be back as soon as she can, sweatpea." She patted his little head, thinking he is probably just missing her already.</p><p>"Halloween!" He exclaimed again.</p><p>"Yes Henry, hopefully your mommy will be back before Halloween so she can go trick or treating with you!" Garcia is trying to convince herself as much as convincing Henry.</p><p>"Mommy superhero!" He exclaimed as he started clapping his hands excitedly.</p><p>In that moment, something in Garcia's mind clicked, <em>oh of course, Henry's superhero is JJ.</em> Suddenly she felt so dumb, how did she not think of this?</p><hr/><p>The team is huddled around the table the precinct has set up for them, trying to find something from the many files in front of them that they might have missed before. They can all feel that they are close, with one last missing piece of the puzzle. Suddenly, Reid spoke up from staring at the board where all the photos of the evidence is taped up, "The unsub attacks on seemingly unrelated dates because it's not the date or the person that reminds him of it, but rather the objects they were carrying!" Everyone turned to look at him, so he elaborated, "All the witness statements said that the victims all have something that was taken from them, Aiden Bailey was missing a pocket watch that is not very commonly seen these days, Nicki Pate was missing a keychain that was given to her by her mother. The families all said the objects are not an old family heirloom, but just a gift, and all the victims loved it much to carry it with them all the time. These victims are not surrogates for this unsub, because he sees the objects they are carrying as his"</p><p>"Maybe the unsub sold these to the same pawn shop when he needed the money, and is very possessive over these items because they hold special meaning to him or his family, and gets is angry the victims were carrying 'his' possessions." Emily said, catching on.</p><p>Hotch stepped forward and dialled Garcia's number.</p><p>A few rings later, Garcia picked up, speaking with extreme excitement that is a little overboard even with her usual perkiness. "You have reached the amazing office of Unmitigated Superiority with the resident Penelope Garcia and our super duper special guest Henry Jareau. How may we serve you today?"</p><p>Hearing a small giggle in the background, obviously belonging to none other than one Henry Jareau, the team can't help but smiled, it was a welcomed small break from the stress of this case.</p><p>Rossi broke the silence, "Garcia we need you to narrow down the suspect list."</p><p>"Fingers at the ready, sir. Hit me." Ready to search for whatever the team needed.</p><p>"Male, mid 30s to 40s, likely unemployed, having financial difficulties about a month before the murders started." Hotch replied.</p><p>After a few clicks, she stopped, "Okay, 10 names."</p><p>"He might've sold a bunch of stuff to a local pawn shop around that time." Hotch added.</p><p>"Alrighty, 3 names. Tristen Brooker, definitely not our guy because he got arrested for breaking into a convenience store 2 months ago. Nicolas Carr, also not our guy because I have a death certificate for him a month into the killings. So that leaves us with Cody Saunders, and whoa, looks like this guy has been through a lot. He was refused money from the bank, locals didn't bother helping him, and he is unemployed. Looks like our guy." She supplied in one long breath.</p><p>"Got an address?" Rossi asked.</p><p>"Already sent, my friends, be safe!" She shouted through the phone as she hears them leaving.</p><hr/><p>"So Henry, my mini Gumdrop, you want to be your mommy for halloween." Henry turned his head to face her, and nodded, "But do you know what your mommy does everyday?"</p><p>"Mommy catch bad guys!" Henry stated the obvious.</p><p>"That's right, and where does she work?" Henry shrugged, "The FBI." Garcia pronounced it slowly, letting Henry digest it.</p><p>"FBI." Henry repeated.</p><p>"Exactly, like the police. And do you know what she carries with her when she fights the bad guys?" She asked.</p><p>Henry scrunched up his face, "Umm… Superpower?"</p><p>Garcia let out a chuckle, "Kind of. She carries what we call a gun, and her FBI badge." Garcia took out her badge, and slid it in front of Henry, "Now this is what we call a badge, this one is mine, and your mommy carries her own badge everyday to let other people know that she is the superhero!"</p><p>Henry fingered the badge in front of him carefully, muttering "FBI" as he touched the object. When he finally looked up to Garcia, still gripping the badge in his tiny hands, and asked, "FBI superhero?" And Garcia nodded "I want FBI!"</p><p>"Fantastic! Now my tiny FBI superhero, what do you say we make it a surprise for mommy?" She whispered to him.</p><p>Henry considered that for a moment, then asked, "And mommy and I fight bad guys?"</p><p>"Of course! But we just have to make you your very own FBI badge before you can go fight bad guys with mommy!" Pointing at her badge that he is still holding.</p><p>"Yea!" Bounding up and down with excitement in his chair.</p><p>"Yea? Let's get started!" Saying with equal excitement as Henry did.</p><p>The next hours were spent on Garcia guiding Henry as he draws his own FBI badge, using hers as the sample, and Garcia added some finishing touches that allows Henry to hold it and attach to his shirt easily.</p><p>When all is finished and ready, Garcia put up a serious expression and whispered to Henry. "Now Agent superhero Henry Jareau, remember this is a surprise for your mommy, so we have to keep it a secret when you talk to her on the phone later, okay?"</p><p>Giggling, Henry nodded, "Secret, no telling mommy before surprise."</p><p>"That's my man!" She exclaimed and high-fived him.</p><hr/><p>With their suspect in custody, the case closed the night before Halloween and finally the team can catch up on their much needed sleep. Since every one of them are exhausted, the team decided to stay the night and fly back in the morning instead.</p><p>JJ sat in the hotel room she shared with Emily, with her roommate in the shower first, she decided she should call Garcia to check on Henry while she waited for her turn in the bathroom.</p><p>A few rings later, Garcia answered, "Hi Cupcake, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"We're back at the hotel, so I thought I could check on Henry?" She asked, hopeful that Henry have not fallen asleep yet.</p><p>"Oh yes, of course! He fought to stay awake just to wait for you!" She replied and passed the phone to Henry.</p><p>"Hi mommy." He said to the phone tiredly.</p><p>"Hey buddy, were you good for Aunt Penelope?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes, mommy." he giggled at Garcia making some motion to stay quiet about their secret. "I draw something and played."</p><p>She smiled a little, "Oh yea? What did you draw?"</p><p>"A secret!" He replied as Garcia exaggerated covering her mouth.</p><p>"Really? Can I know the secret?" She asked.</p><p>Henry was very tempted to tell JJ, but Garcia was making a very exaggerated attempt at zipping her mouth shut. "Aunt Penny says no."</p><p>Pinching the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes for a moment, then said, "Okay then, Henry. Can you pass the phone back to aunt Penelope please?"</p><p>"Okay mommy, I love you!" He answered.</p><p>"I love you too, buddy. Goodnight!" Feeling a little of her tension melting, she responded.</p><p>"Goodnight, mommy." Henry said as he passed the phone back to Garcia.</p><p>"Gumdrop?" Garcia asked timidly.</p><p>Putting on her 'stern' voice, she said, "Garcia… what did you do with my son?"</p><p>"JJ, it's nothing bad, not dangerous, and no inappropriate things, so you don't have to worry!" Garcia quickly defended herself.</p><p>"Penelope…" she pressed.</p><p>"Sorry JJ, I cant tell! You'll know when you get back! I swear on all of the fluffy unicorn pens in my magnificent bat cave that it's nothing bad!" She insisted.</p><p>"Okay. Thanks again for looking after Henry, tell him I love him!"</p><p>"I shall shower him with my incredible fairy godmother kisses! Goodnight cupcake." She said with enthusiasm.</p><p>"Night Garcia." Emily walked out of the bathroom just as JJ was hanging up.</p><p>"How was Henry?" She questioned.</p><p>"He's good, apparently Garcia had him drawing some kind of surprise, and you know I hate surprises." JJ said, smiling a little at Emily.</p><p>Emily chuckled, "Well, what did Garcia say?"</p><p>"She promised it wasn't anything bad, but it still makes me nervous." She glanced back to her phone, trying to figure out what Garcia did this time.</p><p>"Well, don't worry. Garcia loves him just as much as you do and you know she is super protective of him, so if she says it's nothing to worry about, it should be okay." Emily tried to assure her.</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment, "I know, doesn't make me worry any less though."</p><p>"And it probably never will, part of the job as a mom." Emily told her.</p><p>JJ signed, "Yep."</p><hr/><p>When the team headed back the next morning, the first thing they when as they stepped off the elevator is Garcia and Henry waiting for them. JJ quickened her pace and bent down to kiss his forehead.</p><p>"Hey buddy, how did you sleep?" She asked him as she hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Good, mommy." Breaking from the hug and standing back up, Henry took JJ's hand, "We have surprise."</p><p>"You do, huh?" She raised a brow.</p><p>"Yea!" He exclaimed, and started tugging her towards Garcia's office, excitement radiating off of him.</p><p>Behind them, Garcia stopped the others from going to their offices/desks, "Not so fast, my lovelies, you guys should see this!" And she too, was bounding with excitement. Exchanging glances with each other, the team followed her to her office.</p><p>Henry stood at Garcia's office door nearly bursting with excitement, "Come <em>on!</em> Aunt Penny!" And Garcia hurried the last few steps and opened the door to her infamous bat-cave.</p><p>Henry immediately pulled Garcia inside, her blocking JJ from entering and turned to the rest of the team to tell them, "You guys stay here, don't move! We'll just be a sec."</p><p>"Garcia!" JJ said in disbelief as the door was shut in her face. The team looked at each other curiously, waiting for the eccentric blonde to open the door to her office again. It was quite a sight to see the entire BAU team standing at the end of the hallway, having no idea what is going on.</p><p>After an excruciating 2 minutes, the door opened again. And out comes Garcia with a completely different Henry, holding something in their hands. Henry was dressed his most formal black jacket, with sunglasses on. Before anyone could comment on his complete makeover, he held up his hands, showing them what he was carrying, and said "Agent Henry Jareau, FBI."</p><p>The team stood shocked for a moment, then burst out laughing. JJ recovered, bent down and asked while still chuckling, "Henry buddy, what is this?"</p><p>Putting on his proudest face, "I'm FBI. Halloween."</p><p>"Really?" She raised an eyebrow to her.</p><p>"Yea! Aunt Penny says this jacket makes me look serious, and sunglasses cool, and I want both be FBI! And I have this… this…" He looked to Garcia for assistance, where she whispered quietly to him 'badge', "badge, so people know that I go fight bad guys with you!"</p><p>"Oh my god, Henry, this is amazing! I am so proud of you!" She gushed out and pulled him in for another hug. When they broke out of the hug, she turned to the rest of the team, smirking as she said "Sorry guys, but looks like I have a new partner."</p><p>Chuckling, Hotch stepped forward, smiling a little and bent down to Henry's level and shook his little hand, "Welcome to the BAU, Agent Jareau."</p><hr/><p>JJ and Garcia both held Henry's hands as they walked down their neighbourhood. JJ had decided not to change out of her work clothes to accompany Henry's FBI outfit, but Garcia was decked out in a witch's outfit, claiming to be the 'good witch' to help them catch the bad guys. As they approached the first door, JJ looked at her son, "Are you ready, Agent Jareau?"</p><p>He giggled, "Yes Ma'am."</p><p>"Alright, here we go." Garcia answered and knocked on the door.</p><p>A lady dressed in a black witch outfit opened the door, and JJ and Henry immediately held up his badge, and he said in his cute little voice, "FBI ma'am, we're here for trick or treat!"</p><p>The woman stood shock for a little while, then laughed a little as she answered, "Well, Agent, I couldn't possibly deny that, can I?"</p><p>Henry shook his head with giggle, collecting his candy in his 'go-bag' (which is really his lunch bag) and the 3 of them bid goodbye to the lady.</p><p>They continued with their quest of trick or treating with the rest of the neighbourhood in a similar fashion, laughing and joking about the others' reactions to their costumes. It was a fun Halloween to say the least.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>